


TIME TO DIE MOTHERFUCKER

by LethalTeapot



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Gen, implied violence/gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalTeapot/pseuds/LethalTeapot
Summary: We all kill Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% the most self-indulgent shit I've ever written. I hope u butts enjoy my shameless self-inserts of all of us into this fic <3
> 
> #DeanDiesInEveryAU
> 
> Thanks to @laredla on tumblr (@nanonymousanon on twitter) and @apathetic--narcissist on tumblr (@jdott1409 on twitter) for beta-ing!

“You’re grounded and coming home right after school from now on. He is _not allowed_ in my house again. _Understand?_ ”

“Yessir.” Jonas stared at the floor, tears burning in his eyes.

Dean made a disgusted scoff and walked away, calling over his shoulder, “And stop crying. Men don’t cry.”

As soon as Dean was around the corner, Jonas turned and fled back to his room. He closed the door and collapsed to the floor, tears already streaming down his face. Sobs wracked his tiny body, and try as he might, he couldn’t keep the ugly sounds from escaping his throat. Terrified that Dean would hear him crying, he crawled over to his bed and grabbed a pillow to muffle himself. He curled around it on the floor next to his bed, crying and shaking.

After what felt like eons, Jonas finally began to calm down. He was just starting to fall asleep when he felt a sudden gust of air from behind him. He whipped his head around, his heart hammering in his chest.

Embedded in his wall was a six foot tall swirling mass of colours and light.

_What the heck? Is that a portal?_

As he watched in confusion, a person emerged out of the liquid-like hole in his wall. They looked around briefly before resting their eyes on him. They turned and called over their shoulder into the portal.

“He’s here.”

Abruptly, another person stepped out of the hole. Then another. Soon, there were nearly twenty people clustered in his room.

Jonas stared at the sudden crowd of people in his bedroom. He was still sitting on the floor, his pillow clutched to his chest. The person who first stepped through the portal approached him, squatting down to his eye level. Their face was serious but kind.

“We’re here to help, Jonas.” They smiled briefly at him before standing up. Their smile was so full of genuine love and devotion, he was immediately reminded of Mitch.

The person turned and headed for his bedroom door. They opened it and headed out into the hall, everyone else filling out after them.

The last person to leave closed the door silently behind them. That’s when Jonas noticed the portal in his wall was gone. He looked around his room... It was like no one was ever there. He blinked a few times. _Did he just hallucinate all of that? Was he dreaming?_ He was still too scared to go back downstairs, though, so he just quietly climbed onto his bed and wrapped himself in his blankets.

It wasn’t long before he was sound asleep.

\----------

Morning came, and Jonas woke to angry beeping from his alarm clock. He groaned, turned it off and sleepily rolled out of bed.

He looked around his empty room. Last night _must_ have been a dream.

But… It was awfully quiet downstairs.

Jonas silently opened his door and went down to the kitchen. Sue was standing in the kitchen, and turned to him as he entered the room.

“Jonas, honey, do you know where Dean is? I haven’t seen him since early last night.”

“No, I don’t. Sorry...”

It was true that he didn’t, but he wondered. He really wondered.

//-----EPILOGUE-----//

Somewhere, in a dark, abandoned warehouse, another portal appeared. A moment later, Dean was pushed through, already bruised and bloodied. He stumbled and fell, landing on his side.

He struggled to get up, “You’ll never get away with this! I am an officer of the LAW—”

He was cut off by a solid punch to the face.

Dean spluttered, trying to form more retorts, but before he could do so, he was forcefully restrained, and a dirty, balled up piece of cloth was stuffed into his mouth.

In the darkness, dozens of shadowed forms surrounded him. One broke off from the group and approached him, leaning down to hiss in his face.

“You are never, _ever_ going to disrespect and abuse another living being for the rest of your miserable fucking life.”

They grabbed his face between their hands, and pressed their thumbs forcefully into his eyes.

“You sack of _shit_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
